


I don't look at the moon I'm supposed to

by Key_Mahogany



Series: Full Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kids, First Kiss, Fluff, Full Moon, Love, M/M, No Angst, fast action, my kids, omg, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Mahogany/pseuds/Key_Mahogany
Summary: Yamaguchi wanted to watch this spectacular phenomenon with Tsukki...but he actually ends up caring about other moon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not the prefect summary  
> I had written one that was much better but I forgot to save it...really frustrating but oh well. I hope you like it.  
> Yamaguchi POV  
> Coming soon : Tsukkis POV

Thank gods, it was a clear night.

No clouds covered the sky and the moon could be seen,shining in the sky, bigger than ever in their lifes.

They were both sitting on the grass of a park near their houses. Tsukishima had been waiting for this day a long time and Yamaguchi wanted to share it with him.

It wasn't too cold yet, what was great, but he still regreted not taking a jacket with him,as a soft wind was blowing making it all be a bit less enjoyable.

He looked at Tsukishima, trying to forget about the weather. He seemed really happy to be there, a small smile could be seen in his lips and his eyes gleamed with emotion behind his glasses. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little bit, as there were very little ocasions were he had seen the blond act like that.

Tsukishima noticed the attention and turned his head to look at him.

> "What?" — he asked.
> 
> "Nothing" — laughed Yamaguchi — "it's just that you look happier than normally" ... "And you look cute when you smile" — added, mumbling.

Yamaguchi blushed after saying that, he didn't realize how that sounded until it came out of his mouth, luckily Tsukishima didn't seem to notice that part. In fact, he just looked back at the sky smiling and said his usual "shut up, Yamaguchi".

Another soft breath of air came making him shiver almost unnoticeable. But Tsukki did notice, as always.

> " Are you cold?"
> 
> "Just a little bit, Tsukki" — he said — "it's fine"
> 
> "You should have brought a jacket, Tadashi"
> 
> "I know...sorry Tsuk..." — he realized in the middle of the sentence that Tsukishima had used his first name — "y-you just used my first name?" —he asked looking down, trying to hide the blush that for some reason had appeared in his cheeks.
> 
> "You don't like it" — he asked, turning at him once again.
> 
> "I-I DO" — Yamaguchi almost screamed the answer; his heart was pounding faster than normally and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

He felt Tsukishima moving next to him, and suddenly his arms were surrounding him. He stayed petrified for a second, until a soft fabric caressed his neck and fell on his shoulders.

He looked up, he could not surely tell, but Tsukki seemed to be blushing a little bit too. He smiled at him and thank him for the jacket. It was really warm and smelled sooo nice; it smelled like Tsukki.

Tsukishima had turned again to look at the sky, this time he was almost lying down on the grass, only his elbows kept him from being completely down.

He looked really handsome this night, thought Yamaguchi. He had always been good looking but that night he was beautiful and he was the only one there to admire it.

Tsukki's body was near and he coukd feel that it was still warm. But his friend seemed to be getting cold without his jacket. Yamaguchi felt bad about it, it was his fault that he was only wearing his t-shirt.

He thought about giving the jacket back but...that's not what he really wanted to do. It was warm and smelled nice. A solution crossed his mind; it was an awkward idea though.

He lyied down, immitating Tsukishima, and slowly, very slowly, moved closer to Tsukki, until their arms were slightly touching.

He was tense, too tense. He tried to look at Tsukki to see his expression but he knew that if he dared look, his friend would notice that he was acting weird.

To his surprise, it was Tsukki who sat up and moved his arm positioning it behind his back. The blond had an impassive face but he could not hide the blush on his cheeks. Yamaguchi smiled softly and let himself lie down into his friends shoulder.

Somehow he could not concentrate enough on watching the sky and, against his will, a big smiled apeared on his face. He noticed that Tsukki's mouth was having a bit trouble trying to stay in a firm line as usual.

> "I'm having a great time, Tsukki" — he said looking up at his friend.

The blond turned with a small smile on his lips but great joy on his eyes; maybe it was just the light and his helpless hope, thought Yamaguchi...but that's not what he wanted to believe.

Both friends were looking at each others eyes; Yamaguchi was trying to remember how to breathe as Tsukki's face got even closer to his.

He realized he was moving too, getting closer and closer. When there was only a few centimeters between them, they stopped to look at each other, smiling.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes as he tilted his face towards Tsukkis'.

The blond placed his hand under his chin and cut the distance between their lips with a gentle and sweet kiss under the biggest moon they had ever seen.

 


End file.
